A walk on the beach- raura love story
by Erikacupcake702
Summary: Ross is a new kid moving next door to Laura and she is the most amazing thing he has ever seen. He doesn't know of she likes him back but she does. He need to find a way to ask her to be his girlfriend but he gets so nervous around her and wished he didnt. What will one walk one the beach do to them?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Laura's POV**

Hi,I'm Laura Marano. Let's just say my life SUCKS! I'm the nobody of my school and all the "so called populars" make fun of me like it's there job. I have one friend, her name is Raini and we have been best friends since kindergarten. So I here that there is some new boy moving in next door and going to my school. I hope we can become friends. What am I saying, of course we won't become friends. Oh well.

**Ross's POV**

Hi, my name is Ross Lynch and i just moved to Miami. I here our neighbors only have daughters. Don't get me wrong but yeah, I was hoping for a boy that I could maybe become friends with. Did I mention that I was a nobody? Well I was. I just hope that all changes. Look,were here! Better go unpack.

"Ross! Come help unpack!" said my mom. "Ok!" As I was walking over to help unpack I saw the most beautiful girl walk out of the house next door. She had brown hair with carmel highlights. She had the most amazing big brown eyes. She was kinda short but that doesn't change how I think of her. So I dropped the box and walked over to introduce myself.

**Laura's POV**

As I was walking outside to get the mail I saw that the neighbors arrived. I herd the (assuming) mom yell for someone named Ross to come help unpack, I saw the most handsome guy in the world jumpyour of the car and say "Ok!" he had best blonde hair with some brownI here and there. It looked like he had hazel eyes. I saw him walking over so I just acted casual.

"Hi, I'm Ross." he looked nervous. "Hi, I'm Laura. So I'm assuming your the new neighbor that just moved in?" why did I say that! Its obvious he moving in! "umm, yeah."lost looked zoned out. "hello?" I said. "Your pretty" he said. "I MEAN...UMM UMM. PANCAKES!" he stuttered. "ok? We'll I gotta go. See you around" I said as I went inside.

**Ross's POV **

As I walked over there I got nervous. I NEVER get nervous. I guess I really like her. So when I got over there I said "hi, im Ross" why! I said that so nervous! "Hi, I'm Laura.I'm assuming that your the new neighbors that just moved in?" she said that and she kinda looked at her self like seriously? I thought it was obvious so I just said "umm, yeah" and that when I got lost in her eyes. "hello?" she said. And it slipped "your pretty" ARE YOU KIDDING ROSS! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?! That's what I thought so I tried to save it. "UMMM UMMM. PANCAKES!" I failed. Pancakes?! Seriously? I kno its my favorite food but seriously? So she just said "ok? Well I gotta go. See you around" and she left.

So later that day I went to her house. I knocked on the door and a girl answered but she wasn't Laura. "Hi, I'm Vanessa. Who are you?"she said. "I'm Ross, I just moved in. Is Laura here?"I said. She looked confused. "umm no, she's at the beach." "ok, thank you"

So I went to the beach


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Laura's POV**

I can't believe it. Did Ross say i was pretty? Was he just stuttering? Did i hear him wrong? Thats why i took a walk on the beach. The water calms me down. I dont know why, it just does. As i was thinking that to myself, i herd some one say my name. It was Ross. Not that its a bad thing but i dont know what to say to him. "Hi...Laura..." he must have ran here. "oh, hi Ross."i said not out of breath. " Laura can we talk?"he said with fear it sounded like. " sure. What do you want to talk about?" "well earlier i called you pretty and..." before he could say anything else i said " it just slipped out didnt it? Thats ok. You didnt really mean it"i said. "actually, thats what i wanted to talk about. It did slip out but it was th-the tr-tru-truth." he was stuttering. I could tell he was nervous. He was sweating and stuttering. He tried to continue. "and i wanted t-to know i-if y-you..." he couldnt finish. So he finishe by kissing me. He quickly grabed my face with his hands and kissed me. Im not gonna lie, it was good. So i pit my arms around his neck. The kiss was long and passionate. But it had to come to an end. Everyone has to breath. He just looked at me. Scared. So i just said "yes." he knew what i ment. He picked me up and spun me around. He put me down and we kissed again.

**Ross's POV**

After Vanessa told me where Laura was, i ran. I had to tell her i loved her. I dont exactaly know how but i will.

Once i got to the beach i saw her. I ran up to her out of breath. "hi...laura..." i said out of breath and she looked at me weird. "oh, hi!" she said "laura can we talk?" "sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"well earlier i called you pretty and..." before i could say anything else she said " it just slipped out didnt it? Thats ok. You didnt really mean it" "actually, thats what i wanted to talk about. It did slip out but it was th-the tr-tru-truth." i was stuttering. I was nervous. She could tell. I was sweating and stuttering."and i wanted t-to know i-if y-you..." i couldnt finish. So i finished by kissing her. I quickly grabed her face and kisses her. She joined in so i guess she didnt mind it. She slowly put her armssround my neck. The we both pulled away cause you know, people have to breath. All she said was "yes" i knew exactally what she meant. So i was excited i picked her up and spun her around. I gentaly set her down and we kissed again. It started to rain. That made us stop. We had to run home in the rain. I was fine with it. I took off my jacked and gave it to her. When we got to our houses. We shared on last kiss in the rain. We said bye and i went inside. I realised she still had my jacket. I let it go.

When i got inside my sister Rydel looked at me and said "awwwww." "you saw that didnt you Rydel?" "Well duh! That was so romantic! You kissed in the rain like in the movies! I also say she had your jacket. Also like the movies!" she is upsessed with romance movies. "you had to be there. By the beach. It was raining. It was...Magical." "i bet it was. Well time for bed. Good night."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ross's POV**

****When i woke up that morning i though my life was a dream. But it wasnt. It was real. I want everything to stay like this forever. Except for one thing. School starts today. Crap. What i no one likes me. At least i know ill have one friend,one close friend, Laura.

Rydel came in my room "ROSS! SCHOOL STARTS TODAY!" she scared the crap out of me! "Ok!" and thats when my brothers Riker, Rocky, and Ryland came in. They also said "ROSS! SCHOOL STARTS TODAY!" i swear they plan this kind of stuff behind my back. "i think i get it! Why are you guys excited anyway?" "we arnt, we just like bugging you!"that hurt a little "ok well leave so i can get ready!" and with that, they left. After i got ready i decided that i would walk to school. Maybe i should ask laura if she wants to walk with me. With that, i did.

**Laura's POV**

When i woke up this morning i was excited and happy! Until i found out school starts today. Just great. More bullying, more name calling, and more of not having a life. After i got up and was putting on my shoes Vanessa came barging in my room. "AHHHH!" she scared me "sorry, theres that boy from next door here for you." "ok, tell him ill be down in a sec."and with that, i went down stairs. And he was there, at the door, smiling. "hi Laura!" "hey Ross, whats up?"why did i say that? It was so lame! "nothing. I just decides to walk to school instead and wanted to know if you wanted to walk with me?"how sweet! "i would love to!Lets go."

**Ross's POV**

****As we were walking i just wanted to turn around and run home. I dont want to i just acted causal. "so Laura, are you excited about school starting?"and she said the answer i least expected. "no. Not at all. I just want kill myself almost everyday after school." i could see the tears forming in her eyes. "why?" i asked her. "everyday of my life since 1st grade i have been bullied physicaly and verbally. It hurts only having two friends. I have no protection. I come home everyday with scars and bruises. I just want to die." she started crying big time. "i'll always bee there for you, no matter what. I would give you my heart if you were i jnow how you feeling. I was also a nobody. I was bullied too but not as bad as you. Again, i'll always be there." by the time that conversation was done, we were at school. "lets make it through the first day of school...**together.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: EXPLICITLANGUAGE! **

**Chapter 4**

**Laura's POV**

When me and Ross first walked into school holding hands, i saw girls looking at him with a flirty smile, then they looked at our hands with a disgusted smile, then they looked at me with a shocked smile. Sadly,we had to seperate and go to our lockers. When i got to my locker and opened it, i could feel someone staring at me. I turned around. Of course. Just what i needed. Populars. Right when i turned around one of them slapped me. My cheek was throbing with pain. Another one punched me in the stomach and i collaped screaming with pain. Another one was about to kick me then right before he was about to he just collapsed. When he fell, i saw the one and only Ross Lynch standing behind him with his hand in a fist. I just stooded in shock. It was silent until he said "i told you i would never let any thing bad happen to you and that i would protect you". I was till in shock and he quickly sat down next to me and gave me his famous Ross Lynch bear hug. He saw my cheek and kissed it. "does it feel better now?" he said. It actually didnt, it still hurt like crap. But to satisfy him i said "yes, your lips are a miracle worker." so he decided to say "well, lets just double check." that is when he sarted to kiss me and a teacher walked by. "no PDA in the hallway please." "well, that ruined the moment" i said. _RRRRRIIIINNNNGGG._that was the bell and that ment time for class.

**Ross's POV**

****Luckly my next class was with Laura. I felt like a hero to her. In my opinion. Our first class was study hall. What kind of school would have study hall first period? Oh well, whatever. When we got in, the teacher was on her phone. She looked all high class and stuff. The class was crazy! Paper airplanes and spit balls flying everywhere! Then i saw some girl wave at us. She had black curly hair and didnt look full american. She said "Laura! Over here!" so Laura drug me to the back of the room where there were tables of two. One empty table and one table with that girl and some guy with funny clothes and red hair. When we got to the back, Laura said "hey Raini! Whos this?" "this is Calum. Hes really nice and funny! Hes new this year. I thought maybe he could be our friend! So, whos the blondie?"said Raini. "of course Calum can be our friend! Oh, and this is Ross. He also new and my new neighbor! Oh, and he might be my new boyfriend.i was think he caould also be a friend of ours." said Laura "Of course he can be our friend...AND WHAT?! BOYFRIEND! THATS AWESOME!" they started jumping up and down screaching. "ok class settle down and find a seat" so we all did. "my name is . No do whatever. I dont care." "wow,shes is a bad teacher"i said. "just wait till you see the rest" said Raini. Thats when i saw a girl with blonde hair walk up to me all sassy. I also noticed Laura and Raini duck. "hey there sexy ;)" she said "hi?"i said wirh confusion. "your really cute. Why dont you come sit with me and the rest of my friends." "unmm, no thanks" thats when she grabed the collar of my shirt and kissed me. "WHAT THE FUCK?"i said apperantly loud because everyone looked ar me. "ummm...ummm...I GOTTA GO!" and i ran out of the room.

**Laura's POV**

I saw Ross run out of the room. I swear he was about to cry. So, i went after him. I saw him on the bleachers at at the football field. "what are you doing all the way over here?"i said with lots of consern. "I yelled fuck on the first day on school in the first class. People are going to think im a delinquent." he said that and his voice was soo shaky and i could tell he was holding back tears. So, i hugged him. He started crying a river. "Its ok. It is nothing to cry about. Youll just have to show them the real, caring, nice, and cute Ross Lynch that i know." i heard a loud clap of thunder. "we better go inside before it starts..." before i could finish, it started raining. "...Raining" we both shared a laugh and a kiss. Then we both ran inside. When we go inside we saw someone standing if front of us.

**I keep forgeting to put this but I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE! **

**Question of the story(i desided this whole question thing i thought it would be kinda cool): Who do you think is in front of them and what do you think will/should happen next?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Laura's POV**

When we went inside and ran in the doors, someone was standing in front of us. At first i was scared then i took a double take, and it was just Raini and Calum. "hey guys, what are you doing?" "we came to look for you!"she said. "ok,thanks!" _RRRIIINNNGGG_. That was the bell again. That ment more classes. Yaaaa. Not.

After about 4 more classes

* * *

Luckly, i had the last four classes with Ross and two with Raini and Calum. It was now time for lunch. We all sat down at one table. Me, Ross, Raini, and Calum. Then i herd the clacking of 6in. heels. It was Cassidy, the main "popular".**[1] **"hey Rossy. Why dont you give me another chance?" she said while sitting on his lap. "Listen girl i dont know your name..." before he could finish she said "Cassidy,my name is Cassidy." "ok. Listen, CASSIDY, i dont like you! I like Laura! Actually i dont like Laura." he said that and i could feel tears forming in my eyes. "i LOVE Laura." i sucked the tears back in when he said that and i hugged him. "ummm... yeah. Well i think you can do much better than POORa Marano." i haven herd that name in forever. Its true though. I used to be very poor. I lived in a tiny one story house. Me and my sister had to share a tiny room. Everynight dinner was like peanut-butter and jelly. It sucked. I could fel the tears forming in my eyes. Then. It happend. I ran out crying. I could hear Ross's voice "LAURA! LAURA WAIT UP!" so i ran where i felt comfertable. The music room. I love music and singing always seems to sooth me. So, I tried and tried to sing but nothing was coming out but flashbacks of those days.

**Ross's POV**

****As i ran ouy of the cafeteria to try and find Laura, i kept calling her name. "LAURA! LAURA WAIT UP!" but no respond. As i was walking through the hallway i saw a music room, and coming from that music room was crying and bad chords. I opend the door and saw the one and only Laura. "Laura? Are you okay?" "what do you think?"she said that with the saddest voice i have ever heard. "I think you need a famous Ross Lynch Bear Hug." so with that, i gave her one. _RRRIIINNNGGG. _Time to go to our next class. Hope for the best.

**[1]= I forgot to mention earlier that the main popular is Cassidy and her two friends are Selena and Victoria. There are also three jocks. The main jock, Justin. And the other two, Zach and Gage.**

**Question of the story! :what do you think should happen next? Be creative!**

**Sorry its short. I have had my first semester project. It was BIG. Im just relaxing and kinda taking a break. I wont have a story tomorrow (9/4) because i have dance! Sorry again for the short story. The next story will be super long with suprises! **

**I dont own ANYTHING except the story line.**

**PM me if you have any question!**

**Xoxo 3 Erikacupcake702**


	6. Sorry

**Hey guys. Sorry i havent been updating :(. I have had some Family problems. I will update tomorrow! Promise! **

**And by the way. Have you heard R5's new song "Pass Me By"? Well i have and I LOVE IT! **

**If i made that music video for it, that girl with Ross would so be me (even though im only 15...). I think Ross is so cute! When i say cute i mea like baby cute! I love his face! **

**Anyway, i will update a new story tomorrow, extra long! **

**Xoxo, Erikacupcake702**

**(PM me if you have any questions!)**


	7. Chapter 6

**I am SOOOOO SOOOOO SOOOO SOOOO SOOOO SOOOOO SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING! I FEEL SOOOO BAD! I would like to thank R5andRauralove for reminding me i have to finish writing a story for your entertainment. Anyway hers the story! (rated T/M in one part)**

**Chapter 6**

**(sorry im skipping the rest of the classes. Nothing happend because Ross had all those classes with Laura!)**

**Ross's POV**

After school me and Laura were walking home (since we only live a few blocks from school). When we got to her house, because i walked her home, we saw a note on the door saying, _Dear Laura and Vanessa, me and your dad are at a convention until sunday. You can stay at the Lynches house until then. I already asked them and they said it was ok. But you have to sleep in Rydels room! Ok, thats it. Love, mom&dad. _

"Well, umm... Lets go inside get your stuff and then go to my house!"

"ok! Lets go!" she said very perky. I love when she talks like that. Its so cute.

When we came back out, we went to my house and we walked in to see...

"RIKER?!"

"VANESSA!?" we were both shocked to death! Ther were literally MAKING OUT! It was so...it was so... Well...gross! I mean yeah, i have always wanted to do that to Laura. Shes just so cute! Ok, off topic! But still! It was gross when they did it!

"RIKER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN'WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?!' WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE!"

"IT LOOKS LIKE YOUR EATING HER!" i could see the smirk on Lauras face! So cute! Ok, ANYWAY!

"whatever, just leave and dont tell mom or dad!"

"fine. Come on Laura, lets go upstairs."

**Laura's POV**

I couldnt help but put a tiny smirk on my face when Ross refered to Riker eating Vanessa. It was funny!

"So Ross, about the whole me sleeping in Rydels room thing, sh.." he cut me off.

"we both know thats not gonna happen." he winked at me andsaid that in a very deep voice. The good kind of deep, not the weird creepy kind. But i decided to play a joke in him.

"oh i see, so you want me to sleep out on the streets!" appearntly i wasnt sarcastic enough.

"What! NO NO NO NO NO! Thats not ehat i ment!"

"shhh, its ok! I was just trying to play a little joke!"

"oh, well ok then... You DID know what i ment right?"

"yes, yes i did" i winked at him. I think he found that really attractive because before i know it, im pressed up against the with his warm body really close to mine. His lips felt really good. (is that weird to say :/?)

**Ross's POV**

You know how earlier i said i always wanted to "make out" with Laura? Well, when she winked at me, i couldnt help my self! Her mouth was open a little so i took a chance and slipped mu tounge in there. Then my mom called for dinner. I guess it was a good thing because i was running out if breath.

"wow... I have always wanted to do that."

"good, cause i have always wanted you too." she said with another wink.

" you better stop winking or we are never going to be able to leave this room."

" ok, lets go." with that, we did.

**After dinner/time for bed (Laura's POV)**

__"thanks for dinner ! It was really good."

"thanks dear and please, call me Stormie."

"ok...Stormie." thats was really awkward. Its weird to call a differnt adult (*cough cough* or boyfriends parent *cough cough*) by their real name.

"ok children, up to bed its a school night!"

"seriously mom!" Ross said. At first i thought he was just saying that because me and Vanessa were over but i guessed not because then Stormie said.

"Ross, we go through this every night! You have to have a certian time for bed on school nights!"

"uggg, fine."

With that everyone went to bed...well sorta.

**Ross's POV**

when me and Laura went upstairs she went to the bathroom to get changed. She came out whearing a hot pink tank top and some shorts. HOOOOT! I was just whearing pajama pants and a plain shirt. Well then. I layed down and patted the bed to signal her to lay down next to me. She did. As i wrapped my arm around her waist, she got closer and she looked very snug. She fell asleep quickly and fell asleep shortly after.

**Laura's POV**

i woke up at 3:00am and i had to go to the bathroom. I got up and tried not to wake up Ross. As i was coming out of the bathroom, i herd a voice.

"what are you doing?" said Ross very tiredly.

"god Ross, you scared me! And i was using the bathroom in case you HAD to know" i said in a very sassy accent (the good kind if sassy) i think he found that attractive also because thats when he dragged me in his room closed the door behind him and locked it. I cant believe hes actually doing this. Hes so shy. I think ill just play along;)

He threw me on his bed and got on top of me. I know where this is leading. We started massivly kissing...MASSIVLY! Started from the lips and worked his way down. Then i let out a moan. Oh god.

"i know right" he said with smirk.

After a while of "that"(we just stuck to kissing!), we both fell back asleep pretty fast.

The next day we woke up and got dressed.

"hey laura ;)" he said in another good kind of manly voice.

"hey. We should probably go downstairs and eat." i said in a NORMAL voice just to be safe.

"fine lets go"

**Ross's POV**

****Wow. I actualy did "that"(kinda) with Laura. And i must be pretty good because she moaned ;). As we were walking to school. Her phone rang.

"hey! Its my dad!"

__"Hello! Hey dad! Dad why do you sound so sad? WHAT!"

I could see the tears form in Lauras eyes. Her phone dropped to the ground... Along, with her.

**MWAHAHAHA A CLIFFHANGER! Dont worry, ill TRY to write tomorrow.**

**Again i am sooooo sorry that i forgot about this story.**

**I would like to thank user _R5andRauralove _for reminding me about the story. I just ask that you give me ideas for future chapters._  
_**

**So guys! Did you see Reel life and real life? OMG OMG OMG! EEEEKKKKK! Im not going to give any spoilers but lets just say it was UN-BELIVE-ABLE! PM me if you want to talk about it! I also saw the promo for Fresh starts and Farewells. I also saw the full episode on youtube! Lets just sat it really gets to the heart!:( **

**See you later!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**OMG it getting IN-tence! You might be suprised, or not. But i dont care. If you are shocked, GREAT! Comment your reaction! But if not, please no negitive comments. I try so hard! But oh well! Heres the story!**

**Ross's POV**

As I saw Laura fall to the ground, i immediately ran to her side.

"LAURA! Are you ok!?"

"I...I...I..."

"shhhhh... Laura calm down...Shhhh... Its ok."

"no...no...n n no its...n n not."

"then whats wrong?". I really wanted to know. I was scared. What if something really bad happend. And something really bad did happen, cause then she told me,while stuttering,

"car...crash...mom...g g g gone."

She started balling... And i also started crying but not as hard as her.

"laura, I...I dont know what to say. Im so sorry." i truly didnt know what to say. If that were me bothing would make feel better but the words 'shes actually ok' but thats nearly impossible. I just feel so sorry for laura. I truly do. I understand it wasnt my falt, but i feel like i had something to do with it.

"Ross, its...ok, you didnt have any-thing to do with it. I just wish this was all a bad dream." she was still balling her eyes out. I also wish it was all a dream.

"can you still go to school or do you want to go back home?"

"i know this is the wrong decision but, i would like to go home."

"no Laura, thats not the wrong choice, neither of thoese choices would be wrong."

**Laura's POV**

I decided to go home instead of to school. I just couldnt go through the day without thinking about my mom. All i could think is why did this happen to me. Why me, why do all these things happen to me! (by the wat, Ross decided to stay home with me because my dad was at work.)

"ross, you didnt need to stay with me, i would have been fine and school is pretty important."

"its ok, i know you need someone with you and i couldnt have gone to school thinking about you all day."

"thats sweet...but..." i just started balling again.

"Laura! It ok, everything will be...ok" it sounded like he had a hard time finding a last word for that scentance. It scared me. Bad.

"ross, are you ok?"

"..."

He didnt answer. Hes just staring at the floor.

"ROSS!"

"what!"

"are you ok? Your acting weird."

"im ok, sorta. Im just kinda sad. Your mom was so nice and almost like another mom to me."

Thats it. I started balling again. I couldnt stop.

**Ross's POV**

"aww,laura come here" i said as a tear rolled down my cheek. I took her into my lap and started holding her close. It was sad. A bad day.

_1 hour full of crying later_

Laura and I fell asleep on the couch. Then we woke up at around 8:00PM to the sound of a beer bottle crashing against the both shot stright up to see her dad at the front door and he was definitely drunk.

"GET OUT! ITS MY HOUSE NOW! GET OUT!" he yelled with the worst voice i have ever heard. Laura started balling. I took her hand and ran out of the house.

"are you ok laura?" she has a cut on her head. Assuming from the beer bottle her drunk dad threw at the wall behind us.

"no... I... I... I"

"its ok laura, you dont have to answer that question. Lets go to my house i guess." we went back to my house and there was vanessa, crying and Riker, with a single tear down his cheek. Although i dont blame them. It was a bad day.

**Sorry its kinda short. Its like 11:00 here and im tired. **

**What do you think? Its not the best story but oh well. Next one should be better. And i decided to stop making promises when it comes to writing stories. I try but oh well.**

**I love the song One Last Dance by R5. Its so sad. I guess thats why i love it. Im all of a sudden addicted to watching scary and romantic movies. The latest romantic movie i watched was A Walk To Remember. It was so sad but so sweet!**

***yawn***

**Well im tired, im going to bed**

**Signing out, Erikaashley702 3**


End file.
